1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning equipment for treating surface area using a compressor, pressured water, and a water heating means. More particularly, it is related to the seal at the vacuum intake of the head assembly that makes contact with the treated surface area. The seal is placed to help the user hold the handle easily without trying to keep it at a certain angle respect to the ground level.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A number of different seal designs have been introduced in the field. U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,933 to Todd, Jr. introduces a disposable sanitary members formed of flexible material such as paper or the like adapted to be inserted to a head member connected to a source of vacuum. The head member is adapted to readily receive and retain the sanitary members in a novel way whereby force exerted by air entering the apparatus constantly urges retention of a sanitary member in the head member. RE. 34,325 to Rau reveals an adapter, mounted on the cylindrical sidewall of the vacuum cleaner tank, providing a receptacle for a rigid connector on which a flexible vacuum hose is sealingly mounted. The leading edge of the connector insert is beveled. A corresponding beveled surface is formed on the inner wall of the receptacle to engage and seal with the beveled leading edge of the connector to form a continuous, peripheral seal to the wall of the tank.